Thư viện ảnh:The Doof Side of the Moon
right|350px Phineas và Ferb lên kế hoạch để đưa Danville vào bản đồ bằng cách xây dựng một tòa nhà cao nhất thế giới. Tuy nhiên, Candace hợp tác với Albert và dùng sự giám sát của cậu để bắt được em trai của cô. Trong lúc đó, Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz muốn độc ác về mọi mặt trong Khu vực Ba Bang, và từ lúc ông tin rằng mức độ độc ác giảm là do trăng tròn, kế hoạch của ông là xoay nó để chỉ có "mặt tối của Mặt Trăng" hướng vào Trái Đất. Đọc cả phần tóm tắt... Thư viện ảnh Come visit delightful Danville.jpg|"Hãy đến thăm Danville tươi đẹp!" We've got grass.jpg|"Chúng tôi có cỏ,..." We've got milk.jpg|"...sữa," And we've got smile.jpg|"và nụ cười. Hãy đến thăm Danville, làm ơn?" I mean, I like smiles as much as the next guy.jpg|"Nài nỉ cũng vô ích thôi. Ý tớ là, tớ thích cách cười của cậu ấy." But what Danville really needs is a biiiiiig tourist attraction.jpg|"Nhưng những gì Danville cần là một nơi thu hút khách du lịch." TDSOTM 1.jpg|"Ferb, tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì ngày hôm nay!" I'm off to make my rounds.jpg|"Tạm biệt Candace! Mẹ đi ra ngoài đây." Candace say good bye to Linda.jpg|"Tạm biệt, mẹ!" Candace saw a blue truck.jpg TDSOTM 2.jpg|"Mẹ! Mẹ! Mẹ!" Hey, Stace. Wanna come over and help me bust my brothers.jpg|"Này Stace. Muốn đến để bắt quả tang em trai tớ không?" But I have to go to the eye doctor.jpg|"Có vẻ vui đấy, nhưng tớ phải đi đến bác sĩ khám mắt rồi." Just dump it right there, next to the giant gorilla head.jpg|"Cứ để nó ở đó, kế bên cái đầu của tinh tinh đấy." TDSOTM What'cha doin'.jpg|"Chào Phineas. Cậu đang làm gì đó?" Ferb and I have decided to construct the world's tallest building..jpg|"Ferb và tớ đã quyết định xây một tòa nhà lớn nhất thế giới. Muốn giúp không?" Who wouldn't want to be a part of the Phineas and Ferb project.jpg|"Được chứ. Ai lại không muốn tham gia vào những phát minh của "Phineas và Ferb"?" I'll take ninja discipline over creative whimsy any day.jpg|"Phineas và Ferb? Pish-tosh! Anh thà đi học ninja còn hơn." So, it's my duty to teach you all my secrets of self defense.jpg|"Irving, em là em trai anh. Nên trách nhiệm của anh là phải dạy em tất cả những bí quyết để tự vệ." What's in the box, anyway.jpg|"Trong hộp có cái gì vậy?" It's my old collection of spy camera.jpg|"Đây là bộ sưu tập những cái máy quay cũ của em. Em sẽ mang nó cho Phineas và Ferb, và xem họ có thể làm được gì với chúng." Irving told Albert to give the cameras back.jpg|"Trả chúng lại đây, Albert!" You pick those up, Albert.jpg|"Nhặt hết chúng lên, Albert!" Make me. That is if you're...ninja enough.jpg|"Vào đây. Nếu như trình độ ninja của em... đủ để đấu với anh." I'm gonna go play with Phineas and Ferb.jpg|"Anh là... đồ ngốc! Em sẽ đến nhà của Phineas và Ferb." TDSOTM 3.jpg|"Được thôi! Mấy cái máy quay đó cũng chỉ là đồ giả!" TDSOTM 4.jpg Để quay trở lại tóm tắt cốt truyện của trang " ", nhấn vào đây. }} Thể loại:Thư viện ảnh Thể loại:Thư viện ảnh tập phim